Nightfall Academy
Nightfall Academy is for the dragons who are for the gifted, and 5 chosen dragons for the prophecy (You can use a few of ur ocs, for the prophecy, a hybrid, or not. Powers, or none, you can ask to be a teacher or normal student just ask me on my message wall!) Nightfall Academy teaches history, cultures, how to train and more! This academy can have anyone and everyone's ocs if they like. This timeline takes place in 10,005 AS.When the both worlds pantala and pyrrhia had came together, Nightfall Academy was built. Though there was a NightWing IceWing hybrid named Nightfall,her brother, Snowbound had built an academy in her honor, scince she was the greatest teacher of the time in 7,826 AS. The year 7,826 was when the continents collided and technology was first developing. The winglets are named after Nightfall's and Quickflake's pets, Nova (is a micaw) Cloud (who is a artic fox) Igneous (a scavenger) River (a turtle) Coin (a scavenger) and Spike, who was a lizard. Nova Winglet LeafWing: Manchineel HiveWing: OPEN SilkWing: Comet(Galaxy) (Galaxy) MudWing: OPEN SeaWing: Siren (Galaxy) IceWing: Flurry (Galaxy) SkyWing: Kestrel (Not canon;Galaxy) SandWing: Oasis (Galaxy) RainWing: Sol-dew (XSabx) NightWing: Princess Starchaser Cloud Winglet LeafWing: OPEN HiveWing: OPEN SilkWing: OPEN MudWing: Belch (Galaxy) SeaWing: OPEN IceWing: OPEN SkyWing: OPEN SandWing: OPEN RainWing: OPEN NightWing: OPEN Igneous Winglet LeafWing: Spruce (Galaxy) HiveWing: Polyplax (Galaxy) SilkWing: OPEN MudWing: OPEN SeaWing: OPEN IceWing: OPEN SkyWing: OPEN SandWing: OPEN RainWing: Anaconda (Galaxy) NightWing: OPEN River Winglet LeafWing: OPEN HiveWing: OPEN SilkWing: Menelaus (Galaxy) MudWing: Heron SeaWing: Abyss IceWing: OPEN SkyWing: OPEN SandWing: OPEN RainWing: OPEN NightWIng: OPEN Coin Winglet: LeafWing: OPEN HiveWing: OPEN SilkWing: OPEN MudWing: OPEN SeaWing:OPEN IceWing: OPEN SkyWing: OPEN SandWing: OPEN RainWing: OPEN NightWing: OPEN Spike Winglet: LeafWing: OPEN HiveWing: OPEN SilkWing: OPEN MudWing: OPEN SeaWing: OPEN IceWing: OPEN SkyWing: OPEN SandWing: OPEN RainWing: OPEN NightWing: OPEN Teachers Brewing teachers: OPEN, OPEN Herbs teachers: OPEN, OPEN Battle skill trainers: OPEN, OPEN, OPEN Hunting trainers: OPEN, OPEN Swimming teachers: OPEN, OPEN History teacher: OPEN Tribe information teachers: Professer Ivy (Galaxy) Professer Recluse (Galaxy) OPEN Science teacher: Thrips (Catsarefun) Hybrids (NOTE: They are kept in a different area of the school, so the teachers ont get mixed up with the tribes, but they have same education) OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN Sunset, 7/10 Sky 3/10 Sand (Sunset) Maple; MudWing SandWing (Ice) Brilliance; NightWing SandWing (Galaxy) Hail; IceWing SkyWing (Galaxy) Sparkle; RainWing SeaWing (Galaxy) Animus/Other powers(NOTE: They are taught in a enchanted room that doesnt let them use powers unless permission is granted. They are treated like other students, but the Great Protecters watch them more than the others) Princess Andromeda OPEN OPEN OPEN Princess Starchaser Academy Rules No saying mean things No harming (unless battle training) No animus spells unless permission granted Hybrids not allowed to go in the single tribe classes when they started Study for tests every night Dont snich Have fun Those who hate the academy OPEN OPEN OPEN Fanfiction appearences: Fanfiction 1: Rise of a Academy Fanfiction 2: The Territorys WIP WIP WIP Knowing your way around HiveWing dorm; Where HiveWings stay for the academy LeafWing dorm; Where LeafWings stay for the academy SilkWing dorm; Where SilkWings stay for the academy IceWing dorm; Where IceWings stay for the academy SkyWing dorm:Where SkyWings stay for the academy SandWing dorm; Where SandWings stay for the academy MudWIng dorm; Where MudWings stay for the academy SeaWing dorm; Where SeaWings stay for the academy RainWing dorm; Where RainWings stay for the academy NightWing dorm; Where NightWings stay for the academy Talon Stream; A fountain that leads to the main areas in the academy The Memorial; Where Snowbound and Nightfall are honored- two statues Category:Places Category:Work In Progress